creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dzień 50 Koniec z samotnością
Nazywam się Kacper, spędziłem już 50 dni w tym ośrodku laboratoryjnym, jeśli można tak to nazwać. Dzisiaj mam mieć gościa lub gości. W zeszłym tygodniu w moim pokoju znalazłem wielkie, zamknięte pudło. Przez ten tydzień byłem bardzo niespokojny, bo nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać. Wczoraj przyszedł jeden z pracowników informacji i wręczył mi plik kartek, po czym wyszedł. Obejrzałem powierzchownie te dokumenty, i wyglądało mi to na akta. Nie wiedziałem czyje, lecz było ich dużo. Stwierdziłem, że nie będę tego czytał i wyrzuciłem je do kominka. Do południa nic się nie działo, a ja byłem już poważnie znudzony, więc wyszedłem się przejść. Wszedłem na stołówkę, wziąłem sobie hot-dog'a i wyszedłem na dwór. Spacerując tak ulicami i alejkami myślałem, że gdyby to było normalne miasto, to dobrze by się tu żyło. Wróciłem do domu pod wieczór. Idąc w stronę mojego pokoju zastanawiałem się co z tymi gośćmi. Zamyślony wszedłem do pokoju i padłem jak długi. Podniosłem się i rozejrzałem. W moim pokoju były trzy nieprzytomne osoby! Spojrzałem o co się potknąłem. Tym "czymś" było podłużne pudło z napisem "Witamy!". Spojrzałem na te osoby. Dwie dziewczyny i chłopak.. Byli ubrani w jakieś pseudo piżamy. Wyglądali na zmęczonych. Jak już doszli do siebie to te dwie dziewczyny wyglądały na zdziwione i przestraszone, tylko ten chłopak zachował spokój. Bez słowa podsunąłem im to podłużne pudło a sam podszedłem do tego dużego. Rozpoczęliśmy rozpakowywanie. W moim pudle były 3 kartony. Dwa średniej wielkości i jeden duży. Największy był podpisany "Kapłan", a dwa pozostałe "Lucy" i "Ange". Zrozumiałem że to oni. Ten kapłan był na pewno tym chłopakiem, ale nie wiedziałem, która z dziewczyn to która. Przyniosłem im ich pudła, i przyjrzałem się temu co oni wyjęli. Wyglądało to na jakąś kolekcję figurek. Było ich jednak strasznie dużo. Moi goście (już wiedziałem, że to oni) wyjęli swoje rzeczy. Dałem im znak by poszli za mną jak skończą i wyszedłem z pokoju. Pierwszy wyszedł ten chłopak. Ubrany był w podartą, czerwoną koszulę w białą kratkę, czarne skórzane spodnie, buty i kurtkę. Wtedy zauważyłem że jest kościsty, garbaty i nosi okulary. Jego włosy były krótkie i czarne. Za paskiem zauważyłem Biblię. Nic nie mówiąc oparł się o ścianę i w ciszy czekaliśmy na dziewczyny. Minęło kilka dobrych minut zanim się pojawiły. Ta wyższa byłą ubrana na podobieństwo pikachu, co wywołało uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Zauważyłem że jest lekko niższa ode mnie, jest szczupła, ma ładnie niebieskie oczy i brązowe włosy średniej długości. Ta niższa miała na twarzy bliznę na kształt uśmiechu, była szczupła i ubrana na czarno. jej długie ciemne włosy były splecione w warkocz, oczy były ciemne jak jej ubiór. Dałem im znak by poszli za mną, i zaprowadziłem ich na stołówkę. Przez ten czas nic nie mówiłem. Chciałem, żeby przyzwyczaili się do tego miejsca i się wsłuchali. Jak byliśmy na stołówce wskazałem im miejsca i przyniosłem cztery 7Days'y i tyle samo kubków wody. Po postawieniu tych rzeczy na stół wziąłem głęboki oddech i nawiązałem rozmowę. Oto ona: - Na początek chciałbym was serdecznie przywitać, w waszym nowym domu. - powiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem - Jak się nazywacie? - Wolę nie mówić o moim imieniu, mów mi Kapłan. - powiedział ten chłopak lekko zmieszany - Ja mam na imię Lucy. - przedstawiła się niepewnie na niższa dziewczyna - Nazywam się Ange. A jak ty masz na imię? - powiedziała dziewczyna-pikachu. - Mam na imię Kacper. Miło mi was poznać. - powiedziałem - Chcecie się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć o waszym położeniu? - trzy głowy skinęły potwierdzająco. Wziąłem wdech i powiedziałem. - Jesteśmy w mieście założonym przez rząd 10 kilometrów nad ziemią. Poza nami żyją tu tylko najgorsi bandyci i rządowi. Tym samym jedyni wyglądamy tutaj na ludzi więc nie zdziwcie się gdy zostaniemy zaatakowani... - Poczekaj, czemu są tu sami bandyci rządowymi i czemu niby tylko my wyglądamy na ludzi? Człowiek to człowiek. - wtrąciła się Lucy. - Ma rację - dodała Ange, a kapłan kiwnął głową potakując. - Dajcie mi dokończyć. Kontynuując, wyglądamy na ludzi dlatego jest wszędzie rozpylona broń biologiczna i wszystkich innych zniekształciło. Uprzedzę pytanie, bierzemy udział w wielkim eksperymencie. Krótko mówiąc, jesteśmy królikami doświadczalnymi. - Dokończyłem. Później zapytali mnie o źródło mojej wiedzy o tym miejscu i tym samym opowiedziałem im o wydarzeniach sprzed 50 dni. Całą rozmowa zajęła nam jeszcze dużo czasu. Na koniec wszyscy wróciliśmy do pokoju i zasnęliśmy. Ja z radością, że mam jakieś towarzystwo, reszta z pytaniami które ja sobie długi czas zadawałem takie jak "Co się dzieje?", "Co ja tu robię?" czy też "Czy jest bezpiecznie w tym pokoju?". Następny dzień zapowiadał się interesująco. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie